New World
by MasterIcePhoenix
Summary: Now what do you get when a group of friends are thrown into the world of Soul Eater? Weelll... craziness, randomness, hilariousness, and just plain weirdness. Give the story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, animals, aliens, ghosts and anything else! Ok this is my first Soul Eater story. Also this is my first attempt at 1****st**** person, so don't hate me! My friend recently got into SE and begged me to make this. So this is a dedication my friends. I'll be playing as Rachel. I'm adding some of my friends in this, but just to let you know, these aren't their real names…Or their personality... They don't want anyone thinking they are really like this… On to the story!**

NEW WORLD

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"WOOO! FIELD TRIP! Hey Crystal, is John dead?" I asked. We're all in a bus, heading to a high-tech computer office for a field trip that cost 30 bucks. But we got away from school, so it was ok. In the back, there was Crystal, me, John, his 1-year younger brother Joshua, and our friend Allen.

"Um… no he's just sleeping, as always." Said Crystal…silence. No one talked. It just got awkward…It's raining…This is probably a good time to tell you about us. Ok, let's start with Crystal.

Crystal: She is the group's 'Hi! I can be nice at times, but if you annoy me ...' person. But when she's not in that mode, she's pretty awesome. She down-grades herself a lot though, which everyone encourages her to not do. Also she can play a clarinet, and she's pretty good at it. She likes to read book too. She has extremely long nails that she stabs people with. She has brown hair with red highlights going to her mid-back and dark brown eyes.

John: Ok…he's the groups 'If you do something to me and my friends, I'll bash your brains.' guy… And um…well he sleeps a lot. He loves games. He has long light brown hair for a guy and brown eyes. He can play the violin and he's also good. And only at times, is he a jerk, but a really funny jerk.

Me (Rachel): Ok… Well I'm the groups 'Hey! I'm nice but if you insult my friends, I'll punch you in the gut! :D' person. I have dark brown hair that goes just past my shoulders and my eyes change from brown to black at times. I'm the shortest of the group :'(, but I'm also the strongest. And I admit I'm pretty aggressive at times, but playfully aggressive. I can play the flute.

Allen: Weellllll…. He's a spazzing, turtle loving, weirdo, funny, random dude. He has light brown hair and really light brown eyes. He plays the trumpet.

Joshua: …. Ok… what to say about him. … There are only three words to describe him… RACIST AND SEXIST. He makes racist jokes about everyone one. And sexist jokes too. He doesn't play anything.

Ok done telling you guys about us. … HEY LOOK WE'RE HERE!

"Hey guys we're here! Yay!" I said.

"Can one of yous wake up John?" Crystal asked. She adds an s at the end of some of her words when she's bored.

"I'll do it." Josh said. Then he walked up to his brother, and slapped him in the face.

"Aghgh… what?" John said when he woke up.

"We're here." Crystal told him. We all look out the window and we see a giant building with expensive looking glass windows lining up everywhere.

"…What if someone, like, threw an actual rock? And it like, broke all the windows?" Allen said. We all stared at him for a good long while, the rain soaking our shirts.

"Well if someone actually DID do that, they'd be chased by guard dogs, security with tazers, and maybe even arrested." Crystal stated.

"Typical whites." Josh said. I punched him in the arm.

"Hey guys everybody else is leaving. Let's get off the bus." John sleepily. And he starts getting off, and so do we. We're at the end of the line of the other students. Our science teacher, Mr. Nigh, led us into the building.

"Bill Nigh, or Mr. Nigh. We're here for the class field trip tour." Our science teacher told him.

"I'm sorry; the tour guide is running a little late today. Please wait quietly in the waiting room." She said with all seriousness. And her suit and glasses made it even more serious. Now what? …OOH, A COMPUTER!

**Crystal's P.O.V**

The receptionist told us to wait. Now what are we going to do? As I looked around, I saw that this place was all fancy like. Glass doors, shiny water fountains, an expensive looking chandelier, and marble counters. The floor had a red carpet lined with a gold looking color on the outside. The walls were white and boring. There were also three door-less rooms going somewhere. And there were also some people in suits were walking around looking busy.

What are we going to do, blow up the building? Well…maybe… If Rachel gets extremely bored then she will probably do it. I better go watch her and stop her from murdering people. Where did she go?

"CRYSTAL I FOUND ANOTHER SERCRET DOOR!" I heard. I looked in the direction here it came from and saw Rachel looking at something. Hmm… I better get John for this. I saw him sitting down on a bench looking awkward and about to fall asleep. 'That's John.' I think. I walk over to him and stab him in the neck with my nails.

"AAghghg… what? What the hell do you want with my life? Blood?" He said waking up again.

"Mmm…. Maybe later. Come help me." I asked

"With what." He said.

"Come help me tell Rachel that a computer screen is not a magical door to an alternate universe." I said.

"Is she still on that?" He asked getting off of the bench and dusting himself off. Even though there wasn't any dirt on him.

"Yup. She's convinced we can go into one of our favorite shows or something." I told him. It's true. One day while we were on the computer watching an episode of Soul Eater, Rachel suddenly started telling us that we will one day go into an alternate universe.

"Ehh… alright." He said. And we both walked over to Rachel.

**John's P.O.V**

And now Crystal was leading me to Rachel who had her face right at the screen, as if she was going to go right through it.

"Rachel. We already told you that a computer is not a magical portal. Now get away from the computer, you're going to turn blind." Crystal told her yanking her away.

"But no! I'm telling you, one day we shall fall into an alternate universe!" She said resisting her. So I start to help her. Then Josh and Allen walk up to us and see us and starts helping out.

"Is Rachel going on about that alternate universe thing again?" Allen asked as we finally pulled her away.

"Yes." Me and Crystal say in sync. And we stared at each other …I felt like going back to sleep. 'Where's the bench?' I thought.

"I'm telling you! The Bleeding Moon and the stars of the universe whispered it to me!" She said.

"Rachel! Don't say that out loud! They're going to send you to an asylum! Then I'll be all alone because John is all awkward and boring!" Crystal told her.

"Hah! Loner!" My brother Josh told her. I punch him softly in the arm.

"Agh you fatty!" He yelled at me. This was typical. Hey there's the bench! And I just walk away and start heading towards the bench. As I left I heard Rachel going on about the 'Bleeding Moon'. Again. Just as I sat down, a man who was actually smiling instead of the serious faces came towards us.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Nigh's class. Please excuse my lateness; I will be your tour guide for today. You may call me Mr. Bucaro. Shall we be off?" He said. Then he shook hands with Mr. Nye, and we all followed him upstairs. Aghhh… stairs. Why?

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Finally the tour guy comes. We all follow the rest of the group, but we are at the end.

"Here at Technology 5000 head quarters, we work to improve technology in the world to make it faster, better, and more useful to human kind." He began as we walked upstairs. I could already tell we were going to get bored easily.

"Now here we have our computer labs where we create new faster and modern computers." He said. My eyes widened at the word of computers. As we looked inside, there were many people in lab coats experimenting with computers, chips, people on lunch break, and other stuff.

"Crystal!" I whispered to her. "The portal could be in there! Let go in."

"Rachel. No. We told you, there are no portals in the world. There are only portals in stories, or movies. Not in real life…I think." She said. Mr. Bucaro kept going and talking so we followed but talked to each other. Then John spoke up.

"Rachel, why do you think there are portals that will take us into shows and movies?" He asked.

"I already told you, the Bleeding Moon and the stars of the universe told me." I said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel, John, and Crystal were on a computer watching an episode of Soul Eater. They all laughed as Maka, yet again, smacked Soul with her book._

"_I like Maka, she's awesome." Crystal said. She was very much like her too. They liked books and can be aggressive with it, and they are very smart. Plus they both don't really like their father, and had a good companion._

"_I like all of them." Rachel said, she had a little of all of them in her. Except for Liz. She was random like Patty, strong like Black*Star, somewhat serious like Kid, smart like Maka, can be really nice like Tsubaki, and laid back like Soul._

"_I like Soul." John said. He was like him. Kinda lazy but can be serious and strong when he wants to be. The episode had just finished so Rachel was about to click the next one. Then suddenly, Rachel started hearing these voices, and seeing the Moon with the blood coming out of its mouth surrounded by millions of stars. _

'The big day will arrive, and you and your friends will join our world, an alternate universe than your own.'_ It said. It sounded like there were other voices talking at once. _'Look for the computer screen, it is the portal.' _And it stopped. And Rachel snapped back to reality._

"_Rachel!" Crystal and John both said._

"_GUYS! We're going to fall into an alternate universe through a computer screen!" _

"_Sure." They said sarcastically._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We told you, there is no such thing as that. Silly." Allen told me. They will learn soon. After 10 minutes of following Mr. Bucaro, we finally got to wonder around.

"Ok class. I hope you enjoyed our tour. Now you all get to wonder around the building. Every door has a sigh, telling you all about what we do. But there is one door that you're not allowed to go to. So if you see a door on the third floor with a sign saying 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER', don't mind it. You should all meet back here in three hours for lunch. Now have fun." He said. And everyone wondered off at that point. I walked over to Crystal, John, Josh, and Allen.

"…You're going to that secret door aren't you?" Crystal asked me.

"Yup." I simply stated. "Let's go."

"Nosey b***h!" Josh said. And he received a punch from his brother.

"Yay! Adventure!" Allen said jumping up and down.

"*sigh* Alright." Crystal said. And off we went to the third floor.

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Of course Rachel would go to something dangerous. She always did dangerous things, how she is still alive is one of the universes greatest mysteries.

"Ok where is the elevator?" I asked.

"Mmm… over there." John said. He pointed to our left and we saw the elevator. We got in, Allen pushed the button and we were off…with the elevator music and awkwardness. I just stood there, Allen was humming, John… was falling asleep, and Rachel just tapped on the wall.

"So… who wants to hear a Mexican joke?" Joshua asked.

"NO!" Everyone said at once. Good thing we stopped and the doors opened. We all stepped out and saw that the path was clear. Of course, the floor with the dangerous room is unguarded.

"How are we going to find it?" Allen said as we walked out of the elevator. Then after a few steps, we were faced to face with a door with a giant sigh saying 'DANGER DO NOT ENTER CAUTION'.

"….. I think we found it…" Rachel said. She checked the door knob. Open. Of course it is. As we walked inside, there was a weird looking computer with a bunch of codes we couldn't really understand.

"Cool!" John said. We walked up to it and on the desk was an energy drink. Probably a security guard left it there. But then where did he go? Probably to the bathroom? Oh well.

"Hm… maybe this is the portal." Rachel said. I stare at the back of her head.

"Hey look, internet!" Allen said. Then he suddenly spazzed out shaking his hands everywhere. "Blehhh." And quickly went back to normal. That was normal for him.

"Hey let's all watch Soul Eater!" John suggested.

"*Shrug* Alright. Why not?" I said. Then Josh goes up to it, finds the internet, goes to YouTube and starts typing…what? …Wait… OH MY GOSH NO!

"NO NO NO NO!" We all yell. Then Rachel pulled him away from the keyboard. Then she starts typing herself.

**John's P.O.V**

There. Now we were just waiting for it to load… it was taking a long time. Now it is all quiet…And awkward. I look around and see the outside, and it's still raining. I look at the floor and see a whole bunch of wires. I look at the desk and see the energy drink still there. I look at everyone and they were just standing there looking at the computer screen. It's still loading.

'_Didn't they say they were working to make things faster?' _I thought.

Suddenly a bunch of lightning bolts occurred and we all jumped and screamed in fear at the sudden noise. Josh, being the one right next to the counter, accidentally knocked over the energy drinking on the floor, wires, and the computer. Rachel tried to stay herself as she slipped on the spilled drink and accidentally elbowed really hard the computer screen, causing a huge crack in it. Then apparently I was next to trip on the drink and fell on the keyboard, typing a bunch of random things. Then another lightning bolt happened and suddenly, there were sparks everywhere. The sparks were coming out of the crack in the screen…Wait… THE CRACK WAS WIDENING! It opened further and a bunch of colors surrounded darkness… Was the screen getting bigger? No… Oh no. We were being pulled in!

"Run!" Rachel screamed.

"What's happening!?" Crystal screamed.

"It's a black whole! I knew it was a matter of time!" Allen yelled as we all tried to get away. But the force was too strong and it pulled us in right when security came through the door. We were tossed into a rainbow spherical looking place. My body felt like it was being torn, ripped apart, and pulled back together all at once. It hurt like hell. And all I wanted to do was sleep.

**Done! So how was it? Completely and wondrously amazing? Or was it so horribly bad that your eyeballs melted? Well tell me in the review you leave. Oh and sorry for all the racist jokes, it just goes with his made up personality I gave him. By the way, how was my very first attempt at 1****st**** person? I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible, but I have three stories to work on; this, my Teen Titans story, and another story I'm doing for my friends but am not publishing it… Well that was useless information. Um… Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! So how did you like the first chapter? Was it ok? Well here is the second one. Oh and by the way, I'm so sorry for the late update. I meant to put it up a few week ago but I had a lot of stuff. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Also thanks to my reviewers, and readers who like the story but don't review.**

STRANGE THINGS

**Crystal's P.O.V**

Well because of all of what just happened, we were somehow traveling in a rainbow spherical shape thing. There was a very loud, high pitched scream. I try to ignore it. It was perfectly round with all the colors you can imagine circling the rim. Other than that, it was all dark. And I don't mean 'Turn off all the lights at night' dark, I mean really, really dark. Only our bodies were lit… And it hurt. It felt like someone was ripping me, stretching my body, squishing me, and my insides about to explode all at the same time. It. Hurt. So. Much. You couldn't possibly imagine the pain sitting there and reading this… Fourth wall.

I look over to Rachel, she's… doing summersaults … Maybe I should try that. … I DID IT! And she looked like her body was actually changing… weird. Must be the light. I look at John, and he's just flying around… His hair and eyes looked like they were changing colors…Wait there's a person behind him… THAT'S ANTHONY! He's our friend but how did he get here? Now I look at Allen and he is…spazzing out. He's waving his arms everywhere while doing a girlish scream… And it looked like his body was also changing. And Josh is…dying… Well at least it looks like it. He's just lying there…in the air, doing nothing. But his body was changing…This is so weird.

Wait.

What if I'm changing too? I grab a piece of my hair and look at it. My red highlights were spreading. WHAT IS HAPPENING?

"GUYS!" I yell. They look at me. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I tried to talk over the weird scream.

"I don't know! …Crystal your hair is changing colors!" Rachel screamed.

"I know! So is everyone else!" I reply. "Even you!" I yell as I looked at her again. …Wait…Her hand is… sharpened, like a knife. She looked at herself and was shocked. And now she's waving her arm around. Then I look forward…back? I can't tell.

"And when did Anthony get here?" I yelled. They looked confused so I pointed to Anthony just standing there with his eyes shifting from left to right looking suspicious.

"ANTHONY!" Rachel yelled.

"Um…hi!" He said giving a small wave. We all just stared at him for a while. Well we're the only thing we can see now. But I do see a beam of light. It's in the shape of a rectangle…a rectangle? What? Wait…I feel strange now…On no we're getting closer!

**IN THE SOUL EATER WORLD**

"Hm?" Lord Death said as he sensed something.

"What is it Lord Death?" Maka asked as she stood by Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Kid, and Liz.

"It appears we have some new visitors!" He said in his happy voice.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, but as soon as she finished saying that, a blob of people and objects exploded from Death's mirror and onto the floor.

"These visitors!" Death said. Everyone just stare d at him, then at the people. There was a girl with long red hair, a boy with black hair with red at the tips, another boy with blue hair and there were some weapons too. There was a pistol, a revolver, and a double-sided sword. They all just lay on the floor. They couldn't see their eyes because they were closed.

"What happened to them?" Tsubaki asked. Patty just giggled.

"They're sleeping silly!" She said.

"Uh…you mean unconscious?" Soul asked. Patty giggled and nodded.

"How would we know if they're good or not?" Maka asked.

"If they are bad guys, I'll beat them up! They'll receive the beatings of their lives!" Black*Star yelled.

"Well they have weapons… let's see. A revolver, a pistol and a doub-" Kid said but froze as he realized something. "AHHH LOOK AT THAT SYMMETRY ON THAT SWORD! IT'S MARVOULIS!" He said with glowing eyes. Then he ran up to the sword and picked it up with a wipe to not get it dirty. Then he turned it at all angles. "NO MATTER WHAT ANGLE I TURN IT, IT'S ALWAYS SYMETRICAL!" Then everyone had to pull him away from the sword.

"What should we do with them Lord Death?" Liz asked. Death thought for a moment.

"Keep them in that spare room, when they wake up we will see what side they're on!" He said cheerfully. Everyone agreed and began carrying them. Black*Star took one of the guy, Kid took the other guy, Soul took the girl, and everyone else took the weapons.

**SOME TIME LATER**

**John's P.O.V**

"Ow, what happened?" I asked myself as I woke up from…I can't remember right now. I should just go back to sleep.

"GUY'S ARE YOU ALL OK?!" Someone yelled. It sounded like Rachel. I opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling.

"GUYS ARE YOU ALL DEAD!?" Well with Rachel yelling, sleeping's out of the question. I decided to respond to her.

"No I'm good. Where are you?" I asked. I tried to get up but it hurt. Then I remembered all that has happened. You know the accident, the field trip, the portal. So where are we? I decide to close my eyes to think.

"I don't know…it's all dark."

"Guys?" Said another voice. It sounded like Crystal.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Where are we? Are you ok?" She asked.

"…We're in some alternate universe surrounded by floating water. And no, a sphinx killed me a while ago." Rachel said sarcastically. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh… So where are we?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, it's all dark." Rachel responded.

"I see the ceiling, and I'm too lazy to get up." I said opening my eyes.

"Me too. I'm not lazy it just hurts." Crystal said.

"All of you! Shut the hell up!" Another voice said. Well Josh is up now.

"GUYS ITS DARK! I CAN'T SEE! WHERE ARE WE!?" Said another voice. Well Allen's up too now.

"Uhhh…guys?" And so is Anthony.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Guys hold on, I'm going to try to get up." I said. I did and we were in what looked a medical room. But it looked strangely familiar. "It looks like we're in some kind of medical room." I said.

"WAIT!" Rachel screamed.

"What?" We asked.

"…Why am I NAKED!?" She yelled. Naked?…um… no comment.

"Ok…That's just weird." I said. Then my brother spoke up.

"HAHAHA …wait. I am too! OK WHO THE HELL WAS THE PERVERT HERE!?" Josh yelled. Ok now it's just weird.

"AHHGHGH I AM TOO AGHHHHHH!" Allen said probably spazzing out. I lift the covers and see that I'm still wearing the same thing as before. Which is basically just a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Me too!" Crystal said.

"So am I." Said Anthony. Well that's weird. …Wait. I just noticed people in the beds next to me. I see a guy with blue hair and blue eyes. I also see a girl with long red hair and purple blue-ish eyes. And I see some weapons in the corner. There's a revolver, a double sided sword, and a pistol.

"Guys, where are you?" I ask. There are weird people, where are my friends?

"What?" The red head said. …Wait… was that Crystal!?

"Crystal?" I asked testing it out.

"What?" The red head said. Oh so it is Crystal…

"Your hair is red and your eyes are a purple blue-ish color." I said a little freaked out.

"…WHAT!?" She yelled. She struggled getting up, but she did and saw herself. "Oh my god that's weird!...John…you have black hair with red at the tips. And your eyes are red." She yelled.

"Um…no comment." I said.

"Well that's weird." Anthony said. He was in the other bed…With blue hair and eyes.

"Anthony how did you even get here?" Allen asked.

"…Well you see, I saw you guys walk into the …the…dangerous room thing. And I kinda, you know, followed you there. And I kinda…um…hid behind John." He explained.

"Anthony, you have blue hair and eyes…" I told him.

"Ok so Crystal has red hair and blue purple-ish eyes, and John has black hair with red at the tips and red eyes? And Anthony has blue hair and eyes?"" Rachel said. Now that I heard her, where was she?

"Yup. Pretty much." I said.

"…So what do I have?" She asked.

"I don't even know where you are." Crystal said.

"Neither do I…wait…now I see a room. Hey I see you guys now! You look kinda cool." She said. But I still can't find her.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I see things from a corner." She said. "Turn to your left." I did and I saw the weapons again…AND ONE OF THEM HAS RACHEL'S FACE ON IT NOW!

"RACHEL I SEE YOUR FACE ON A SWORD!" Crystal yelled.

"What! Awesome!" She said. Then Crystal got off the bed, with a small struggle, and walked over to the weapons. Then she started poking them…a lot.

"So who's in the guns?" Crystal and Rachel asked.

"…I think me." Allen said.

"And me." Said…OH NO…Josh.

"Aw heeeeeeeellllll no! Now Josh can shoot me whenever he wants. God Dammit!" I yelled.

"HAHAHA NOW YOU CAN'T MESS WITH ME!" Josh said laughing.

"As soon as we get out of wherever we are, I will break you!" I said.

"So where exactly are we again?" Crystal asked.

"Maybe we were kidnapped by evil scientists that want to experiment on us and so far only did me Allen and Josh!" Rachel said. Of course she would say that.

"Well…I don't really like the idea of being experimented on so let's try to escape." Crystal said.

"Yeah, no offense but I don't want to be a piece of metal." Anthony said.

"WHAT ABOUT US!? ARE WE GOING TO DIE!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Allen squealed. Hmm…I wouldn't mind dying, but there's just so much I haven't done. Like growing up, getting yelled at by my angry wife, get drunk, kill zombies, and be murdered by my ex wife…

"Ok…escape plan, now." I said.

"…I got it!" Rachel said. "Ok here's the plan…"

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Everyone good?" Rachel said as she finished her plan. We all nodded.

"Let's go kill things!" I yelled.

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary." Crystal told me. I agreed and we all left. Me and Anthony finally got the strength to get up and move around. We opened the door as quietly as we could and looked outside. It was a long yellow-ish hallway with brown squares where in the center is a square that's surrounded by another square coming more out. Also there was black rods with light inside them…this looked strangely familiar…

We look both ways and see that it's clear. We walk towards the left until we came to an intersect in the hallways.

"Which way should we go?" Josh asked. Crystal pointed to the right with Rachel, as a sword, then to the left, then forward.

"I don't know." She finally said. Too bad waiting there was a big mistake. We saw 7 people together laughing while one of them looked annoyed. Then they spotted us.

"They're awake!" Said a boy with white hair and blood red eyes. Now all of a sudden we were running while being chased by a guy with light blue hair, and small black eyes. Why do they all look familiar?

"Run guys run!" Anthony shouted.

"You can't out run me!" Said the guy with the blue hair. He had the rest of the group right behind him. And the next thing I know, we're tackled when we stopped to decide which hallway to go down.

"Finally." Said the white haired guy. They all looked about the same age as us.

"We were waiting for you to wake up." Said a girl with two long blond-ish pigtails and big green eyes. They led us back into the room we were in before.

"Ok…creepy…in a way." Rachel said.

"Now, where did you come from? What do you want?" Said a black haired boy with three straight white stripes on the left side of his hair.

"I don't know! We were on the computer and we woke up here." Crystal said. Apparently it wasn't good enough for them.

"Tsubaki." Said the blue haired boy. Then, a black haired girl with a very long and skinny pony tail and black eyes turned into a sword! Then she went in his hands as he pointed her at us.

"Tell us the truth." They said. How are we going to do that? We already did, but they won't believe us. Crap. I knew I should've stayed home instead of going on that stupid trip.

**Yay I'm done! But there's not much going on here right now…I'll try to make it more exciting. Will they live? Shall they die? Will I give them some random chocolate from the sky? Well you need to wait for the next chapter. I am still so sorry for the late update. But please review anyway. Also I have a **_**VERY**_**important question. Should we affect the story of Soul Eater, or should we just have random adventures? Please answer and I will try to not take as long. Bye.**


End file.
